


Omorashi Haikyuu

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Omorashi, Threesome, Voyeurism, on sex, threesome third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chapter one: Ushijima x Satori only, omorashiChapter two: Ushijima x Satori, omorashi, Goshiki spies on them and gets offChapter three: Ushijima x Satori x Goshiki, threesome, aftercare
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What even happened im i what

Satori slides off the bed like a snake, phone in hand as his back arches, his feet still on the bed. He begins to feel lightheaded as he texts his boyfriend. 

“Tendou..” Ushijima sends with a rolling eyes emoji.

“Yes?” Tendou replies, smiling as his face goes red from all the blood rushing straight to his head. 

“I just got out of the shower.” Ushijima replies, behind the screen he’s blushing like a baby. 

“Ooo, and why do I need to know?” Tendou teases, hoping to get something out of this.

The next text, rather abruptly, an erect penis nude from Wakatoshi. Tendou opens it and purrs, sliding down his pants and taking one of his flaccid cock. He sends it, to which Ushijima replies with a simple voice message of him jerking off, moaning loudly. Tendou grows an erection.

Satori palms himself to the recording, slowly wrapping his hand around his member and recording the entire show, audio and all as he pumps himself aggressively. He grunts, moaning loudly right against the speaker as he climaxes, legs shaking and hips bucking as he cums right in front of the screen.

Ushiwaka ejaculates simply from watching, sending a picture of his abs covered in semen. “Fuck, Ushiwaka.” Satori replies, sitting up. “I'm gonna go take a piss now.” 

“No don’t.” “Lol.”

“Wtf man, I have to piss.”

“I’m coming over” “like I’m already dressed and shit” “I’m on my way right now”

“And why can’t I piss while you come over?”

“Just don’t.”

“That’s an awful reason.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“Why?” “Don’t text and drive.”

“Too late.” “I want you to piss on me” “lol”

“Wtf man idc I’m not pissing on you”

“why?”

“💀💀💀 Absolutely not.”

“Why though-“

“Because that’s nasty, Ushijima.”

“Well” “Oh shit Im here.” “Okay Im coming inside you better not have pissed yet.”

Satori was laying down the entire time, obeying the commands despite his seeming defiance. He opens the door for Ushijima, who picks him up and busts into his room, slamming him onto the bed and kissing him. The sloshing of the liquid in his bladder causes it to contract, making him clench his legs and scratch Ushijima’s back. “Fuck.”

Ushijima licks his neck. “I take it you listened.” 

“Of course I listened.” He squirms and pushes Ushijima over, grinding his cock on him. “Do I just let it out now?”

“I’ll tell you when you need to let go.” He holds onto Satori’s bottom, moaning as he presses himself hard into his cock, letting out little whimpers every time Tendou sucks on his neck. Tendou feels immense pressure on his stomach, a stinging pain from the lack of ability to let go, he doesn’t want to disobey but he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold it. His legs shake and his dick twitches, he focuses so hard on holding it in that his sucking begins to involve teeth; though Ushijima seems to enjoy it even more judging from his cock. Wakatoshi moans, his hips moving and causing the water inside Satori to jostle further. He lets out a little spurt, enough to cause a wet patch on his dark grey jeans. 

Ushijima licks his lip and paws their bulges, running his finger over the now cold damp spot on the front of Satori’s pants, he looks to Satori, who’s helpless and panting, face flushed bright scarlet. Ushijima kisses him and watches as he lets out a moan of pain, the feeling of his piss inside of him making him shiver. “Let it out.”

It takes a second, a long second, but eventually a heavy stream of hot piss flows into Wakatoshi’s lap, coating them both in the smelly, dark fluid. Satori moans out of relief, his whole body shaking as he right after reaches orgasm. He cums in his pants, still shaking after it happens. “F-Fuck” He bites his lip.

Wakatoshi smiles and kisses his jaw, “Thank you.” he unzips his pants and quickly nuts on Tendou’s shirt. “Wow..” He smiles and kisses the breathless boy again. “That was so hot.”

Satori smiles and leans into him. “I’ll do it more often then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe wittwe Goshiki go brr brr hes horny

At the back of the bus on the way to school from a competition, it’s not uncommon to hear smacking between the spiker and the blocker. In fact, it may actually be more alarming if they aren’t sucking face with each other back there, that would make the others assume the two are fighting and would alarm them as they need them to work well for the team. At first the two were given weird looks, the coach pretty disgusted that they couldn’t keep to themselves in public, but they did it so often they couldn’t be stopped and the coach just let it happen under one rule: No moaning, no sex, nothing involving genitals. Easy enough, right?

It’s ironic though, every time Satori climbed into Ushijima’s lap, his head was visible above all the others, you could see him kissing his partner and moving his body, occasionally the coach had to tell them to quit because it was so weird to look at. Now, if this were any other day they could follow the rules flawlessly, as they normally do. However, Ushijima in a fit of curiousity made his boyfriend drink a liter and a half while they were playing, so suffice to say Satori’s bladder was losing its fucking mind. Every time he grinded against his partner without the liberty of moaning, he could feel the pain of his bladder inside him.

After that night, they did this a lot, but it was Satori’s idea to go through with it on the bus. Ushijima tends to like his pride crumbling away and watching Satori’s face flush in embarrassment, while simultaneously shrugging it off shamelessly. This was no different.

Satori was practically fucking him in secret back there, they managed to stay quiet though as to not arouse suspicion. Ushijima whispered to Satori: “Piss on me.” 

Goshiki hears this, as he usually hears everything because he sits in front of them. They don’t realize how much he eavesdrops, nobody does; nobody gets the pleasure of their erotic “silence”. He can hear it all, the little whispers and quiet moans, the squeaks and the rubbing of fabric. Not that he would tell coach and have his time ruined. He’s cum his pants so many times to them, it’s become his main source of arousal. He turns his head a bit, more than surprised especially since his erection springs up again, this being the second time he’s been hard, if he blows a load in his shorts again he’s going to be leaking semen out of them. 

Soon he, and only he, hears a quiet hissing, and a quiet, breathy moan come from Satori.

Satori grinds against Ushijima more, until all the piss he had inside him has spilled into their laps, he pants. Goshiki has never felt more confused and turned on, the thrill of them not knowing how intently he listens, nobody knowing how intently he listens.. Everyone either sleeps or listens to music in headphones, despite his earbuds being in nothing is on, he just listens; sometimes even records. 

He looks down at his feet, a pool of the liquid that dripped onto the floor is underneath of him, biting his lip and holding in his cum, something he isn’t great at but is getting better. He continues to pretend to sleep, his head pressing against the seat to get the best audio. He hears a little tapping on the back of the seat and chills curl up his spine.

Satori whispers into the seat. “How did it sound today? Was it as good as the last recording? Should we try again?” 

Goshiki blushes hard, getting dizzy. Satori peaks his head up and slides into the seat by Goshiki, his piss soaked shorts creating friction on the leather of the bus. “Wanna join next time?”

“Satori! Stop harassing the first year!” The coach shouts and quickly looks back to the front. Satori giggles sadistically.

“I- Where would I-“

“You can come to my place.”

“I can?” He blushes.

Satori nods and puts his hands in between his sopping legs, then in between Goshiki’s, feeling the underwear fill with more nut because of his touch. Satori smiles and gives him a little kiss. “Come today, come to my place I mean.. You’ve already come enough for now.” He smiles and scoots back into his seat with Ushijima.

-

They get back to the school, the dry cum in Goshiki’s shorts scratching his pubes and his shaft, causing him to walk awkwardly. Not only that, but two of the tallest boys looming over him makes him feel threatened; that is there intention though.

They get inside, Goshiki going to the bathroom and hearing the members of the team’s gasps through the thin walls at the pee soaked boys, though they aren’t bothered at all. Goshiki cleans out the nut, heading back into the locker room and changing quickly, looking at Satori and Ushijima’s dick for the slightest of seconds.

Satori smiles, the glance triggering something in him. The coach isn’t there, so he takes his hand and puts it right at Ushijima’s hole for everyone to see, whispering dirty talk into his ear, a loud “Fuck me tonight.” And a look to Goshiki, a look only he can see to say that Satori is directing it to him. Goshiki gets flustered and almost trips, quickly pulling his shirt on and rushing out. Satori and Ushijima following quickly behind.

When they’re out of sight of the teacher, Satori leans down. “Yes or no?”

“Wh-“ His eyes dart to the green haired man.

Ushijima blushes and goes to the other side of Goshiki, putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering into his ear. “I’m sure our next ace can rock the bed the same way he rocks the court.” Satori told him to say it.

Goshiki lags, physically and mentally, praise shooting up him and making him shiver in delight. “A-Alright-“

𝐷𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑒?


	3. Chapter 3

Satori practically carries the black haired boy inside, Ushijima stripping before they even make it to the bedroom. Satori plops him onto the bed and strips in front of him, leaning over and kissing his lips softly. “You’re so pretty, you know, Goshiki?”

Goshiki smiles and blushes, leaning into his lips for another kiss. Ushijima crawls onto the bed and hugs him from behind, trailing his fingers up and under the hem of his shirt, peeling it off and then next doing his shorts. Satori spectates and watches as he’s stripped and pulled into Wakatoshi’s lap.

Satori leans over and strokes himself a few times to get it going, then waves his cock in Goshiki’s face. “Suck it.” 

Goshiki blushes and gulps, he’s read about this, not to use your teeth, how the back of the tongue is slipperier, how he should produce plenty of saliva quickly so it goes in well. He lubricates his mouth with his spit and Satori sticks the tip in, pushing himself in and out of Goshiki’s mouth.

Ushijima lifts his ass up, sticking a finger in.

Goshiki sucks slowly, his dick swinging as his face is fucked and his ass is fingered, his hair would get in the way if Satori wasn’t holding it out of his eyes. Ushijima sticks another digit in, listening to the sweet noises without needing to see his face, he looks to Satori and smiles, licking Goshiki’s ass as he pounds his fingers in and out, scissoring them to make sure he’s prepared.

He takes his length in his hand and spits on it, rubbing it over and slowly inserting himself into Goshiki’s asshole.

Goshiki’s eyes light up and he moans loudly, tears forming in the eyes as Satori still hasn’t come yet. Ushijima looks to Satori and massages Goshiki’s ass, Satori petting his hair.

They stare for a moment and then kiss, passionately and loudly, moaning at every one of Goshiki’s clenches. Satori cums but keeps going, he’ll go until his dick is purple and pruny. Ushijima cums too, moaning into Satori’s mouth at the tight contraction of Goshiki’s hole.

Goshiki finds this even more arousing than when it was just Satori, the loud smacking he hears makes him cum onto the sheets. 

They go another round.

-

When its all done, they bathe, washing each other sweetly and then crawling into the new sheets; Goshiki between the two taller boys. Satori rubs his fingers over Goshiki’s chest. “Did you record it all?”

“I- I- I recorded as many sessions of yours as I could.”

Satori smiles. “I know.”

“Then why’d you-“

“It’s no good if you don’t tell me yourself.”

Ushijima smiles and kisses his back. “You should join us next time.”

“A-Alright-“

“We could have an orgy with the whole team-“ Satori says with a bright and creepy smile. 

Goshiki frowns. “No thanks.”

Ushijima smiles and kisses Satori’s cheek. “Go to sleep.”

“Alright ehhe. You sleep too Goshiki.” Satori says.

Goshiki picks up on a patter and turns to Ushijima, nuzzling into his broad chest. “Sleep well, Ushiwaka.”

and they all slept.


End file.
